Coffee Shop (Krisho Version)
by R053Wood
Summary: Meminum hot coffee hanya akan membuatmu bingung untuk segera meminumnya atau tidak, tapi iced coffee, sekalipun kau tidak segera meminumnya, kau masih tidak kehilangan sensasi dinginnya. Krisho/Fanmyeon. BL. Oneshoot.


**COFFE SHOP**

.

.

**Main Cast:**

Kim Junmyeon, Wu YiFan

.

.

**Genre:**

Romance/Angst

.

**Rate:**

T

.

**Disclaimer:**

Dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa cerita ini milik saya.

.

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

Secercah cahaya itu menelusup liar melalui sela-sela gordin yang menari tertiup angin menerpa sosok indah yang tengah terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya. Mata itu akhirnya terbuka, memperlihatkan _onyx caramel_ pemiliknya. Junmyeon –sosok indah itu- mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sekedar menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang memenuhi kamarnya.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya meraih ponsel yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

**Tuesday, April 3 2014 8.17 a.m **

Pemuda itu tersenyum, ini adalah kamis ketiga sejak hubungannya dengan YiFan berakhir. Sudah tidak ada kecocokan. Sebuah alasan klasik yang membuat hubungannya berakhir. Tapi memang begitulah yang terucap dari bibir kekasihnya, setidaknya itu adalah sebutan ketika hubungan mereka masih dikatakan baik-baik saja. Oh… bahkan hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja sampai detik ini.

Tidak ada yang berubah setelah kata-kata antik itu terucap, YiFan masih selalu menghubunginya walau hanya sekedar memastikan dia sudah makan atau belum. Konyol. Itulah yang selalu Chanyeol katakan ketika mengetahui hubungannya dengan YiFan berakhir tetapi mereka masih bersikap layaknya sepasang kekasih. Entahlah ia hanya merasa lebih menikmati keadaannya seperti ini.

Junmyeon bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan jubah tidurnya. Ia berkeliling menapakkan kaki-kakinya menyusuri rumah gaya Victoria miliknya yang lengang sambil menikmati secangkir Nestle's Quik panas. Sinar matahari menembus sela-sela gordin putih tipis memberikan sentuhan tersendiri pada permadani miliknya.

Junmyeon berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan memilih untuk duduk di jendela sembari menghabiskan sisa coklat panasnya. Pagi hari di musim semi yang cukup hangat, mungkin sebentar lagi akan masuk musim panas. Ia mengamati pemandangan sekitar rumahnya yang tampak sedikit berbeda. Terlihat Choi _ahjumma_, seorang wanita tua yang tengah menegur cucu laki-lakinya. Entah apalagi yang Junhong lakukan sehingga membuat neneknya terlihat begitu marah kepadanya. Sedangkan Junhong hanya menunduk sambil memegangi selang air.

Drrt… Drrt…

Sebuah getaran di saku jubahnya memaksa pemuda itu kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebuah panggilan dari sang mantan kekasih.

"_Yoboseo, hyung."_

"_Apa kau sudah bangun?" _Junmyeon masih bisa menangkap nada lembut disetiap kata-katanya. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Apa kau sedang bertanya kepadaku, _hyung?_ Jika iya, kau menanyakan hal yang kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku mengangkat telepon darimu, itu artinya aku sudah bangun, kan?"

Terdengar suara tawa yang begitu khas milik pria itu. _"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya."_

"Sekedar memastikan atau kau hanya tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus kau ucapkan?"

Tawa itu berhenti dan berubah menjadi nada yang sedikit serius. _"Mungkin jawaban yang kedua yang aku pilih."_ Suaranya begitu lirih, bahkan Junmyeon sendiri hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Keheningan mulai merayap diantara mereka. Inilah yang berbeda, YiFan mungkin masih selalu menghubunginya dan bersikap lembut kepadanya. Tapi tidak bisa mereka tampik jika sekarang banyak ruang diam diantara mereka.

"_Hari ini kau ada acara kemana?"_ YiFan mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Entahlah aku sendiri belum merencanakannya, bisa jadi aku hanya berada di rumah."

"_Kau tidak kuliah?"_

"Kau tahu dengan jelas bagaimana jadwal kuliahku, _hyung._ Lalu… kau sendiri tidak ke kantor?"

"_Bukankah kau juga sudah tahu pasti bagaimana jadwalku?"_

"Hei… kau mengembalikan kata-kataku. Kau tidak kreatif, _hyung._"

Terdengar suara tawa lagi di seberang sana. _"Benarkah? Mianhe kalau begitu. Baiklah, Junmyeon-ah aku harus bersiap-siap dulu, lima menit lagi aku harus berangkat. Kau… jangan lupakan sarapanmu."_

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku belum memakan sarapanku, _hyung?_"

"_Aku masih menghafal semua kebiasaanmu."_ Ucap YiFan tegas tapi lembut dan hanya dibalas 'oh' oleh Junmyeon.

"_Baiklah, aku tutup teleponnya. Kabari aku jika kau ada acara. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."_

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mantan kekasihnya masih saja bersikap lembut kepadanya walaupun diantara mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang wajar, tapi ia juga sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya tetap berada di pusaran bayang-bayang hubungan mereka.

Drrt… Drrt...

Ponsel ditangannya kembali bergetar. Kali ini sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

**From: Chanyeol **

_Kau tidak ada jadwal bukan?_

_Hari ini Luhan __hyung __mengajak kita untuk berkumpul._

_Gallery Caffe jam 1. _

_Ps: tidak ada alasan untuk menolak._

Junmyeon membalas pesan itu sebentar. Dengan letih ia mengembalikan cangkirnya ke dapur dan berjalan menuju menuju kamarnya yang dilapisi kayu ek.

**.**

**.**

**Ω¤*********COFFE SHOP*¤Ω**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu berdiri di depan bangunan caffe bergaya _art deco_. Ini adalah _caffè _yang biasa ia dan YiFan kunjungi ketika jam makan siang dan itu dulu saat mereka masih menjadi pasangan kekasih. Ini merupakan kunjungan ketiganya di _caffè_ itu setelah hubungannya dengan YiFan telah resmi berakhir. Dan rasanya tidak sesakit ketika kunjungan pertamanya dulu. Dia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa YiFan tidak lagi di sampingnya. Lagipula mereka masih bisa berteman. Dan ia juga tidak punya alasan untuk merasa sakit hati serta menghilangkan memori tentang kebersamaan mereka. Sekali lagi ini mungkin terdengar begitu klise, tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika ia masih menyimpan memori itu.

Lonceng _caffè_ itu berbunyi nyaring ketika pemuda manis itu memasukinya. Ia mengedarkan sejenak pandangannya mencari sosok yang telah mengundangnya.

"Junmyeon _hyung_." Suara khas Chanyeol menyapa telinganya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Junmyeon. Terlihat Luhan dan Jongin di samping kirinya yang tengah melambaikan tangannya juga. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hai semua_._"

Luhan memperhatikan pemuda manis itu dan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau terlihat berbeda. Katakan pada kami yang sedang kau coba sembunyikan?"

Junmyeon mengangkat wajahnya memandang Luhan. "Aku baru saja duduk, inikah sambutan selamat datangmu untukku _hyung?_"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk melakukannya, Jun."

"Tapi kau mempunyai waktu untuk menginterogasiku. Hey… aku merindukan kalian, tidak bisakah kita menciptakan suasana yang sedikit lebih santai? Kau baru saja pulang dari China Luhanie _hyung._"

"Biar aku koreksi, sebenarnya Luhan _hyung_ sudah berada di Korea sejak semalam. Aku mendengar dari Chanyeol _hyung_ jika kau dan YiFan _hyung _sudah berakhir."

"Dan kau memberitahu Luhan _hyung_?" Junmyeon menyela Jongin.

"Kufikir kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita, _hyung_. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu dari kita maka..."

Junmyeon melirik Jongin sebentar lalu kembali menyela pemuda berkulit tan itu, "Yayaya...Kufikir akan lebih baik jika sekarang kita memesan terlebih dahulu, kita tidak mungkin berada disini tanpa memesan apa-apa bukan?"

Segera pemuda itu memanggil pelayan, mengabaikan tatapan ketiga orang didepannya. "Pengalihan yang bagus, _Hyung_."

"Benarkah? Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian darimu, Jongin-ah_._" Sebuah seringaian terukir di bibir _orange-pink_ nya.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Aku pesan dua _espresso_, satu _macchiato_, dan satu _caffè mocha_." Dengan cepat pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan pemuda itu. "Ada lagi, tuan?"

"Untuk saat ini hanya itu." ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Jadi bisa kita kembali ke pembicaraan kita tadi?" Tanya Luhan tidak sabar. Dari ketiga sahabatnya memang Luhanlah yang lebih dekat dengan Junmyeon, bukan berarti Junmyeon tidak dekat dengan kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Hanya saja kepada Luhanlah Junmyeon acapkali mecurahkan segala perasaannya. Mungkin karena Luhan satu-satunya sahabat yang lebih tua darinya. Maka jika terjadi sesuatu kepada _guardian angel_ mereka, Luhan adalah orang pertama yang akan bereaksi.

Junmyeon menghela nafas, sekeras apapun ia mengalihkan pembicaraan ia tidak akan bisa menghindarinya. Membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan YiFan sedikitnya mengorek luka lama yang coba ia obati sendiri, namun begitu ketiga sahabatnya berhak tahu tentang kisahnya.

"Ya. Itu benar. Dan kami putus secara baik-baik. Kami berdua telah sepakat jika hubungan kami tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Dan kupikir daripada kami berdua tetap mempertahankan hubungan dan menyakiti perasaan kami akan lebih baik jika kami tidak melanjutkannya."

"Kau yakin hanya itu, _hyung_? Tidak ada alasan lain?" selidik Jongin.

"Jika yang kalian maksud YiFan _hyung_ mempunyai kekasih lain itu salah besar. Baik dia maupun aku tidak sedang dekat dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ lain."

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong sejenak dengan datangnya pelayan. "Pesanan anda, tuan."

"_Kamshahamnida."_

Junmyeon menyeruput sedikit _espresso_-nya. "Aku tahu jika saat ini kalian tidak puas dengan jawabanku, tapi… ku fikir membicarakan hal lain akan lebih menarik. Dan Jongin bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Jika tatapanmu adalah sebuah pisau kau sudah sukses membuat seseorang mati karena kau menatap terlalu tajam."

"Apa kau berniat melucu, _hyung_? Jika ya harusnya aku tertawa bukan?" sela Jongin yang hanya dibalas senyuman tipis Junmyeon.

Sejenak keheningan melanda mereka berempat, hanya lagu _gone_ milik Jin yang menjadi satu-satunya suara di _caffè_ itu. Junmyeon memaninkan ujung jarinya di mulut cangkir _espresso_-nya.

"Kalian tahu, selama ini aku berfikir apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika meminum kopi. Banyak yang mengatakan padaku jika kopi akan terasa lebih nikmat ketika kita meminumnya pada saat masih panas, menghirup aroma yang dikeluarkannya dan merasakan hangatnya cairan itu memasuki tubuh kita." Sesaat pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya lalu kembali meminum _espresso_-nya. "Dan resikonya kopiku akan cepat habis."

"Kalau begitu kau cukup meminumnya pelan-pelan, jadi kopimu tidak cepat habis." Seloroh Chanyeol.

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu melirik Chanyeol. "Benarkah, Yeollie_?_ Bukankah ketika aku meminumnya pelan-pelan kopi itu akan menjadi dingin? Dan itu bisa menghilangkan aromanya."

"Tambahkan air panas lagi agar kopi itu tetap panas." Ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat _macchiato_-nya kemudian meminumnya.

"Itu bisa merubah rasanya Jongin." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal membuat kopi yang baru lagi, dan selesai sudah masalahmu, _hyung_." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

Junmyeon kembali tersenyum. "Itu mungkin saja bisa, hanya saja racikan kedua itu tidak akan bisa sama persis dengan racikan yang pertama, Park Chanyeol_._"

"Tidak!" sela Luhan. Secara bersamaan ketiga sahabat itu memperhatikannya. Mereka baru menyadari jika sejak tadi Luhan tidak mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Mereka tahu dengan pasti Luhan akan mendengarkan apa yang menjadi perbincangan sahabat-sahabatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya berbicara dan menawarkan solusinya.

"Kita tidak perlu menambahkan air panas atau mengganti dengan kopi yang baru. Jika kopimu mulai dingin, kau cukup tambahkan sedikit susu dan es batu. Mungkin itu tidak akan sama dengan kopi yang pertama, tapi dari situ kita bisa menemukan rasa dan sensasi yang berbeda dari kopi dingin itu. Ku rasa _iced coffee_, bukan hal buruk."

Kali ini Junmyeon tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Luhan. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa _espresso_-nya bisa diubah menjadi _iced coffee_. Dirinya terlalu fokus pada kopi kesukaannya tersebut sehingga tidak pernah merasakan jenis kopi lainnya. Luhan benar mungkin kopinya akan sedikit berbeda, tapi dari situ ia bisa merasakan rasa dan sensasi lain dari _espresso_-nya.

"Ya Tuhan kurasa jika kita melanjutkan pembahasan ini akan menghasilkan pembicaraan mengenai kopi yang serius." Ucap Chanyeol. "Baiklah, tuan-tuan. Bagaimana jika kita tinggalkan pembahasan tentang kopi dan beralih ke pembahasan tentang liburan musim panas."

"_Ne,_ aku setuju kita sudah tidak pernah lagi berlibur bersama. Bagaimana dengan pulau Jeju?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Ide bagus! Pulau Jeju. Aku benar-benar merindukan suasana pantai dan aromanya." Ujar Luhan sambil menghirup udara sekitarnya.

"Kapan?"

"Ku rasa bulan depan kita semua sudah tidak ada kegiatan. Myeonnie _hyung_, bulan depan kau libur, bukan? Jadi kau bisa ikut, kan?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Junmyeon dan itu membuat Luhan dan Jongin ikut memandangnya.

Junmyeon yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari para sahabatnya hnya mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak."

"Oke, jadi kita putuskan bulan depan kita ke Pulau Jeju. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk _surfing._" Ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**Ω¤*********COFFE SHOP*¤Ω**

**.**

**.**

Lonceng pintu _caffè_ itu kembali berbunyi disertai keluarnya tiga orang namja. Chanyeol segera menuju _basement area_ terlebih dahulu setelah menerima telepon penting dari seseorang. Sedangkan Jongin lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di _caffè_ itu dengan alasan ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang di _caffè_ itu juga. Tinggallah Luhan dan Junmyeon. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu memandang Junmyeon sejenak.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jika yang _hyung_ maksud perasaanku saat ini, ya aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku bahkan aku masih sanggup untuk mengerjakan 100 soal kalkulus saat ini."

Luhan terkekeh, "Itu mengerikan Kim, aku tidak ingin melihatmu botak karena pusing mengerjakan soal-soal itu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena orang yang sedang berdiri di depanmu saat ini adalah juara olimpiade matematika internasional."

"_Ne,, ne,,_ aku percaya itu. Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Mungkin aku akan ke taman sebentar."

"Naik bus?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Aku sengaja tidak membawa mobilku hari ini."

"Kau mau aku mengantarmu atau menjemputmu nanti? Kebetulan hari ini aku sangat santai."

"_Aniyo._ Kau baru saja pulang dari China, _hyung._ Aku tahu kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan Xiumin _hyung,_ temuilah dia. Dia sama merindukannya denganmu."

Luhan mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Kau tahu, aku yakin Tuhan punya jalan yang lain untuk kalian berdua. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Junmyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**Ω¤*********COFFE SHOP*¤Ω**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menghubungiku jika ada acara."

Junmyeon sedikit tersentak mendengar suara itu, tapi tak juga langsung menengok ke sumber suara. "Tanpa aku hubungipun kau sudah tahu bukan, _hyung?_ Jadi katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan disini? Membolos? Atau sengaja mengikutiku? Aku tidak tahu jika CEO DNC _Group_ punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang _stalker._"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, Jun." Ucap YiFan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Junmyeon.

"Dan meninggalkan karyawanmu tanpa ada yang mengawasi?" tanya Junmyeon dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ada Han _gege_ yang meng-_handle_ semuanya." Jawab YiFan tanpa memandang pemuda itu. Beberapa detik tidak ada suara diantara keduanya. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah mereka putus. Dan ini sangat canggung. Mungkin mereka masih tetap berhubungan setelah hari itu, tapi bertemu secara langsung seperti ini setidaknya masih sanggup untuk menciptakan suasana yang canggung. YiFan melirik sekilas benda di sampingnya. Satu-satunya benda yang menjadi pemisah antara dia dan Junmyeon.

"_Iced coffee?"_

Refleks Junmyeon segera mengalihkan pandangan pada _iced coffee_ dan mengambilnya. "Oh?! _Ne,_ tadi aku membelinya di _gallery caffè_, ku pikir tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu disini sambil meminum _iced coffee_. Tapi ternyata perutku sudah tidak sanggup menampungnya. Kau mau _hyung_?" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan _iced coffee_ yang hampir mencair.

YiFan tidak segera memberikan reaksinya, dan hal itu membuat Junmyeon menjadi canggung. "Tenang saja aku belum meminumnya."

YiFan menggeleng, "Bukan itu. Ku rasa ide Luhan untuk mengganti _hot coffee_ menjadi _iced coffee_ tidak buruk."

Seketika Junmyeon membulatkan matanya. "Jadi kau benar-benar mengikutiku? Dasat penguntit." Junmyeon memukul-mukul lengan YiFan.

"Hentikan… Auw! Ini benar-benar sakit, Jun." YiFan meringis sambil berusaha mengelak dari serangan pemuda itu.

Alih-alih menghentikan aksi memukul lengan pria itu, justru pemuda itu memperkeras aksi memukulnya. "Aku tidak peduli, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya _hyung._"

Dengan sigap YiFan segera memegang tangan Junmyeon. "Baiklah… baiklah… aku minta maaf karena mengikutimu. _Mianhe…_"

Junmyeon terdiam dan memandang pria tampan itu. Hari ini YiFan tampak begitu tampan dengan stelan _casual_-nya. Dan oh..! Junmyeon baru menyadari hal itu, apa ini berarti YiFan memang sengaja mengikutinya dari pagi? Jika memang dia dari kantor harusnya saat ini YiFan masih mengenakan stelan jasnya, bukan?

"_Mianhe_ untuk apa?" tanya Junmyeon lirih.

"Semuanya, karena tindakan bodohku yang melepaskanmu." Jawab YiFan tak kalah lirih.

Perlahan Junmyeon melepaskan genggaman tangan YiFan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Sudahlah, _hyung._ Kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi, aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan kenapa kau mengambil keputusan itu. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang ceroboh yang akan mengambil suatu tindakan tanpa memikirkannya. Lagipula… lihat sisi positifnya, kita masih baik-baik saja kan sampai sekarang?" ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. YiFan sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Junmyeon, apa itu artinya Junmyeon sudah bisa melupakannya?

"Junmyeon-ah." YiFan menghentikan sejenak perkataannya, dan itu sukses membuat Junmyeon menoleh kepadanya. "Apa kau bersedia meminum _iced coffee_ bersamaku?"

"Maksud _hyung?_ Bukankah saat ini kita memang sedang bersama? Bahkan kita tengah duduk berdampingan."

YiFan tersenyum, dan entah kenapa saat ini jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. "_Ne,_ tapi bukan itu maksudku. Ku rasa meminum _hot coffee_ hanya akan membuatmu bingung untuk segera meminumnya atau tidak. Tapi tidak dengan _iced coffee_, walaupun es itu sudah mencair kita tetap tidak kehilangan rasa dinginnya."

"Tapi _iced coffee_ itu tidak akan manis lagi."

"Kita masih punya banyak susu dan es. Jadi apa kau mau melakukannya denganku?" Junmyeon memandang ke dalam mata pria itu, dia melihat kesungguhan dan cinta. Sama seperti ketika YiFan meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya dulu. Dan Junmyeon yakin pertanyaan YiFan tidak sekedar menanyakan tentang kesediaanya meminum _iced coffee_ bersama, tapi lebih daripada itu. Entahlah Junmyeon tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, yang jelas ia hanya tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Sebuah senyuman berarti iya." YiFan segera memeluk tubuh ramping pemuda itu. "_Gomawo, baby_ sudah mau menerimaku lagi. _Mianhe,_ karena aku…"

"Sstt… Tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Kurasa _hot coffee_ juga tidak buruk." Potong Junmyeon cepat.

**.**

**.**

**Ω¤*********END*¤Ω**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hai...

Apakah kalian menyadari sesuatu tentang ff ini? Benar sekali, ff ini pernah dipublish dengan cast **wonkyu**, tapi sekarang saya publish ulang dengan cast **krisho**. Semoga tidak mengurangi feel krisho-nya ya. Untuk masalah perijinan, tentu saja saya tidak perlu melakukannya, karena ya, ini ff saya. Dan entahlah, dari beberapa ff yang pernah saya buat, ff ini yang paling saya suka. Karena itu saya mumutuskan untuk mempublish ulang. :D

Oke, saya tidak pernah bosan untuk tetap mengharapkan review, kritik, dan saran yang membangun dari kalian.

Tebar cium bareng krisho \^O^/

Terima kasih,


End file.
